Creating the Show
Little Blossom was created on December 11, 2008 by Justine Wasserman, Raishel Wasserman, and Rhiannon Goodrich. Writing Process For a number of years, Raishel and Justine Wasserman had talked about writing a TV show based on some different, overly dramatic, stories they heard in high school. After hearing some stories about growing up in a small town and how different it was, they decided to combine the two ideas into one show. About an hour into creating the series, Rhiannon came over and the three began brainstorming. In only a few days, the first script had been written. Just days later, the second script had been written as well. After Justine and Raishel showed the scripts to their parents (who had been out of town at the time), their parents, Sherri and Michael Wasserman, decided to support the show and produce the first episode. Casting Process During January, Justine worked on putting together the website to begin posting audition notices. The three young women were hoping to see a turn out, but never expected how many people they got in the end. After talking with multiple talent agencies, colleges, etc., Justine began signing people up for auditions. As of February 20, 2009, Raishel, Justine, and Rhiannon were ready to start the audition process. The first weekend was difficult. As each of the creators were between the ages of 18 and 21, it was hard to be taken seriously. They got numerous people coming in asking if it was a student film or making comments such as "so you decided to make a little film?". After the first weekend wrapped up, they decided to make a change. Wanting to be taken seriously, Justine put together a poster explaining each of their positions in the creating process and their experience. Between that and buying new suits to look the part, they began seeing a change. Near the end of March, they had found most of their cast. However, after much discussion, the family decided that it'd be more cost effective to film the second episode as well. Therefore, they started holding more auditions for characters that were added in the second episode. In the end, they saw over 200 people and 50 of those people joined the cast (from leading roles to non-speaking parts). Pre-Production After letting everyone know they got the parts in April, Sherri began working on contracts. By late May, all of the roles had been casted and all, but one, of the actors were signed on. The one actress who was originally supposed to play the role of Natalie Porter wasn't able to participate anymore. With a week to go before the cast would get together and read the script for the first time, Raishel, Justine, and Rhiannon decided to hold another night of auditions. They casted the role of Natalie the night before the first cast reading. On June 6th, the cast met for the first time. It was amazing how well the cast clicked in only a matter of hours. The script was well received by the cast and everyone was looking forward to filming. The first rehearsals were held on June 26th and 27th. Another rehearsal was held July 16th for some of the actors who hadn't had the chance to run lines together. After this rehearsal, Raishel, Justine, and Rhiannon realized that one of the characters, Magdalene, wasn't meshing right with the script. In only 24 hours, they cut this leading role out of the story and rewrote both the first and second script. The rewrites included funny additions with other leads such as Candy, Brad, Anabelle, and Ken. Production Filming began on August 1st, just two weeks after the rewrites were made to the script. The first day was challenging but fun for everyone. However, it didn't prepare anyone for what was to come. The first week of shooting was the hardest. The cast and crew had only a week at the two different schools to film. Some days would run from 7 AM to 11 PM at night with very few, if any, breaks in between. After hitting their breaking point, the production team met with their future assistant director, Roman Martinez, on August 5th. After this, everything on set began moving smoother and everyone had time for breaks for food. The hardest day was the day the Richard Chan party was shot. Due to events out of the producers and directors control, things fell behind by 6 hours. Amazingly, when the scenes were filmed, it took only two hours to complete. The next day, the stunt with lead actress, Anna Gibson, was filmed. It was a very intense scene to film but well worth it. August 26th was the last day of filming. The group went out with a bang, filming outside a bar, where they had to deal with drunk people randomly popping up in the middle of the scene. By 11 PM that night, the production was wrapped. Post Production The first two episodes are currently in post production. They will be ready for release in early 2010.